


Entre el Deber y el Amor

by Riruyu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, Fanart, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riruyu/pseuds/Riruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El legendario partido de Quidditch entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y más entre un Malfoy y un Potter. Albus debe elegir entre su amor o su deber con el equipo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natalhye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalhye/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
